Viciada em você
by Luuh Potter
Summary: Song cm a musica Addicted da Kelly Clarkson... Lilian resolve expor seus sentimentos por Tiago em um mero pergaminho... xDD


**It's like you're a drug**

_É como se você fosse uma droga_

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

_É como se você fosse um demônio que eu não consigo encarar_

**It's like I'm stuck**

_É como se eu estivesse presa_

Parabéns James Potter! Eu, Lílian Evans cedi aos seus encantos, _**novamente. **_Satisfeito agora?! Não sei nem porque eu 'to aqui perdendo meu precioso tempo, enquanto poderia estar estudando. Inútil mesmo. Eu nunca iria te mostrar isso. Por que? Porque eu nao ia cair na sua mais uma vez. Eu posso te amar em segredo, mas isso nunca vai cair nas suas mãos. Na verdade eu nunca consegui te esquecer completamente.

Mas com quem eu poderia desabafar! Me diz! Certamente minha melhor amiga, isso é um tanto óbvio... mas pra que? Pra que contar a Alice, se ela já sabia o tempo todo! Todos os meus gritos, os meus escândalos, nossas brigas, ela sempre desconfiou que teria um sentimento muito profundo, não o ódio que eu dizia que sentia por você... Mas o amor! Ela não sabia da nossa antiga 'historia' (até o dia de hoje),mas eu sim... eu me lembrava, e ainda me lembro muito bem.

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

_É como se eu estivesse fugindo de você todo o tempo_

**And I know I let you have all the power**

_E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder_

**It's like the only company **

_É como se a única companhia que eu procuro _

**I seek is misery all around**

_fosse miséria por todos os cantos_

Eu sempre tentei negar isso. Sempre fugi de você. Quando você não notava essa _**ruiva aguada **_aqui. Lembra dessa frase? Pois eu me lembro muito bem Potter. A babaca aqui chorava todos os dias, depois de ter escutado sua conversa com o Sirius. Você me deixou de uma maneira que ninguém jamais tinha deixado antes. Quando eu joguei isso na sua cara, você se desculpou... mas desculpa cura a dor? Não. Desculpas fazem você esquecer a mágoa? Não. Você me enganou James Potter. Você fez eu me sentir uma menininha nas nuvens... pra depois me trocar pela minha 'amiga'. Tudo bem. Eu tentei superar isso. Até consegui, tive dois relacionamentos sérios depois disso, mas você não saia da minha cabeça

**It's like you're a leech**

_É como se você fosse um sanguessuga_

**Sucking the life from me**

_Sugando a minha vida_

**It's like ****I can't breathe**

_É como se eu não pudesse respirar_

**Without you inside of me**

_sem você dentro de mim_

Depois de um pé na bunda da própria Julie, merecidíssimo na minha opinião, o arrogante aí começou a sair com toda a Hogwarts. O que me doía era lembrar de todas as suas declarações. Como eu caía como uma patinha inocente. E você? Cadê o amor que dizia sentir por mim? Nunca existiu de verdade não é? Mas diante disso eu tomei uma decisão muito importante. Eu ia te esquecer James, juntei todas as minhas forças, e me foquei em um único objetivo: Esquecer o que ocorreu entre nós, juntamente com você. Mas isso foi uma mera ilusão... não sentia mais aquela paixão, mas você ainda mexia comigo.

And I know I let you have all the power 

_E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder_

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

_E eu percebi que mesmo que o tempo passe, eu nunca vou te esquecer_

**It's like I can't breathe**

_É como se não pudesse respirar_

**It's like I can't see anything**

_É como se eu não pudesse ver nada_

**Nothing but you**

_Nada além de você_

**I'm addicted to you**

_Eu estou viciada em você_

Por incrível que pareça o quarto ano chegou e você, no final deste, me chamou pra sair. Eu não sei de onde tirou toda aquela cara de pau, e no momento eu juro que conseguiu te odiar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu ainda sentia alguma coisa sabe? Como isso era possível?

Não vou falar que não fiquei mexida com o convite, mas ainda tinha minha reputação, ainda tinha meu orgulho. Eu não seria humilhada novamente Potter.

Sua cara vai ficar pra história! Uma cara de surpresa que eu jamais vou esquecer. Pensou que eu te aceitaria novamente não é? Mas ficou muito enganado.

Os dias passaram e quanto mais você me atormentava mais eu lembrava dos nossos momentos, que parecia que você tinha esquecido.

**It's like I can't think**

_É como se eu não conseguisse pensar_

**Without you interrupting me**

_sem você me interromper_

**In my thoughts**

_Nos meus pensamentos_

**In my dreams**

_Nos meus sonhos_

**You've taken over me**

_Você tomou conta de mim_

**It's like I'm not me**

_É como se eu não fosse mais eu_

O ano terminou, mas você continuou com seus insistentes pedidos... Mas eu estava irredutível... Você com certeza estava me confundindo e muito! Por que você fazia aquilo? Por que continuava insistindo? Não percebia que estava me magoando mais! Te perguntei isso uma vez no sexto ano lembra? Mas sua resposta não saiu da minha mente: _**Porque eu te amo Lílian. **_Meus olhos se encheram de água, acho que você percebeu isso. E foi se aproximando lentamente... Foi um beijo maravilhoso não posso negar, mesmo dizendo pra você que eu tinha odiado. Eu sentia saudades dos seus lábios, do seu cheiro, do seu toque...

It's like I'm lost 

_É como se eu estivesse perdida_

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

_É como se e estivesse desistindo devagar_

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

_é como se você fosse um fantasma me assombrando_

**Leave me alone**

_Deixe-me em paz_

Acho que você estranhou bastante minha reação. Aquele tapa doeu até em mim. Mas eu não seria tão fácil como antes, ainda tinha o meu objetivo em mente, um simples beijo com certeza não ia me atrapalhar. Mas eu estava enganada, mais uma vez... Quando achei que aquele beijo num havia tido importância, quando achei que eu esqueceria você. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tantas dúvidas, mas mesmo assim eu era grossa e fria com você. Era um impulso.

_**E o beijo? Hein Lily não significou nada pra você? **_Sua pergunta me deixou sem reação, é verdade, mas eu me contive e menti de uma maneira espetacular.

And I know these voices in my head 

_E eu sei que essas vozes na minha cabeça_

**Are mine alone**

_São só minhas_

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

_E eu sei que eu nunca vou mudar o meu jeito_

**If I don't give you up now**

_Se eu não desistir de você agora_

Alice já estava desconfiando quando me via triste pelos cantos. Eu não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, só estudava e pensava em você. Como você estava sendo cínico! Será que não lembrava de nada mesmo? Eu já estava me conformando com o fato de você estar sempre na minha cabeça... Só faltava admitir mesmo pros outros. Mas eu nao ia fazer isso... Uma coisa que eu não cansava de repetir até o dia de hoje.

**I'm hooked on you**

_Eu estou viciada em você_

**I need a fix**

_Eu preciso de uma dose_

**I can't take it**

_Eu não aguento isso_

**Just one more hit**

_Só mais uma dose_

Quando seus pais foram feridos por comensais, nesse ano, eu vi você tão indefeso, ali sentado no sofá. Olhando distraidamente pra lareira e passando a mão naqueles benditos cabelos! Cara você não cansa não né? Antes eu achava essa mania muito linda... mas quando aconteceu aquilo com a gente, minha parte sã o repreendia... mas a parte do coração admirava. Naquele dia Tiago Potter eu aceitei completamente que estava apaixonada por você mais uma vez, ou melhor, que eu nunca tinha te esquecido e que eu precisava de você... e muito.

**Just one more hit**

_Só mais uma dose_

**I promise I can deal with it**

_Eu prometo que eu posso lidar com isso_

**I'll handle it, quit it**

_Eu vou aguentar, acabe com isso_

**Just one more time**

_Só mais uma vez_

**Then that's it**

_Depois, é isso_

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

_Só um pouco mais para eu superar isso_

Mas eu continuei calada e bastante distraída, até McGonagall percebeu isso. Tentou conversar comigo, mas eu continuei quieta e disse que eram os N.I.E.M.S se aproximando. Ela acreditou ou fingiu acreditar... Eu vi que os dias estavam passando muito rápido. E você parecia que estava me ignorando, até comentei isso com Alice. Isso foi a gota d'água. Você sabe muito bem que Alice não é burra. Mas graças a Merlin ela não se manifestou, mas é claro que eu como a melhor amiga dela, percebi os risinhos debochados que ela lançava na nossa direção.

**It's like I can't breathe**

_É como se não pudesse respirar_

**It's like I can't see anything**

_É como se eu não pudesse ver nada_

**Nothing but you**

_Nada além de você_

**I'm addicted to you**

_Eu estou viciada em você_

**It's like I can't think**

_É como se eu não conseguisse pensar_

**Without you interrupting me**

_sem você me interromper_

Depois de uma semana, eu não agüentei mais. Alice estava ficando insuportável e inconveniente. Ela e o namorado Frank. Meeerlin me deu vontade de esgana-los. Quase que eu fui falar com ela, mas esperei até hoje. Hoje, Tiago, eu contei pra ela tudo que você fez. Que eu tinha ficado com você no final do segundo ano, e nós continuamos juntos alguns meses do terceiro ano, mas em segredo. Eu disse também que não tinha muitos amigos da Grifinória e tinha conhecido no trem Julie Robinson, que logo passou a ser minha melhor amiga e depois eu fui descobrir que aquela loira oxigenada num passava de uma traíra. Lice ficou indignada, não só com Julie, mas com você também Tiago. Ela num acreditou na traição de vocês dois.

**Just one more hit**

_Eu prometo que eu posso lidar com isso_

**I'll handle it, quit it**

_Eu vou aguentar, acabe com isso_

**Just one more time**

_Só mais uma vez_

**Then that's it**

_Depois, é isso_

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

_Só um pouco mais para eu superar isso_

Ficamos abraçados um tempão, eu sabia que com Alice era assim, não era preciso de palavras entre a gente, nos entendíamos por gestos. Nós nos consideramos como irmãs. Ela perguntou o que eu sentia em relação a você, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Eu disse a ela tudo que ela precisava saber e também as suas mudanças, não mencionei aqui, mas você Potter mudou bastante esse ano, amadureceu.

**I'm addicted to you**

_Eu estou viciada em você_

**It's like I can't think**

_É como se eu não conseguisse pensar_

**Without you interrupting me**

_Sem você me interromper_

**In my thoughts**

_Nos meus pensamentos_

**In my dreams**

Nos meus sonhos

**You've taken over me**

Você tomou conta de mim

**It's like I'm not me**

É como se eu não fosse mais eu

Era só isso que precisava desabafar mesmo. Que eu te amo e agora, mais do que nunca, nesses dias que você me ignorou, eu percebi que eu já tinha te perdoado e te aceitado _**mais uma vez**_ na minha vida. Alice quer que eu te conte tudo, mais sei lá, mesmo admitindo acho que não é a hora certa. Quem sabe um dia eu te entregue esse pergaminho... Quem sabe...

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

_E eu percebi que mesmo que o tempo passe, eu nunca vou te esquecer_

_**Lílian Evans. **_

* * *

N/A: oooi! (:

gentee! Surto báásico :P

não reparem a confusão da Lily!

Dá pra perceber que mesmo amando o James, uma parte dela está confusa e a outra não o.O'

Sem comentários neah?

andei revisando a fic (que foi escrita faz um tempinho) e tinha dito que talvez faria uma continuação o/

ainda não descartei essa idéia... :p

queria agradecer MESMO as reviews que me incentivaram XD

e poor favor continuem comentando

**Botãozinho roxo yeah! o/**

beeeijoos


End file.
